


Lo que pudo haber sido

by cloe2gs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Mind Games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fic en cuestion es una respuesta al kink meme de los vengadores de la comunidad theavengers_esp de lj.</p><p>Cuando abre los ojos no esta en el salon de baile, esta en su viejo apartamento, con Peggy. Todo parece perfecto; excepto porque no lo es, y lo que siempre habia soñado termina siendo su mayor pesadilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que pudo haber sido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Van_Krausser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/gifts).



Es solo un parpadeo. Abrir y cerrar los ojos. Nada más. Tan solo tiene cerrados los ojos un segundo; pero cuando los abre todo ha cambiado. Ya no está en ese astillero luchando contra Ultrón y los humanos modificados; ahora está de pie en el centro de un apartamento, un apartamento que no es como en el que vive ahora, ni como la moderna casa de Tony o los muchos pisos francos de Shield en los que ha estado; a Steve le recuerda a su viejo apartamento de Brooklyn, en el que vivía antes de partir a la guerra, antes del suero; al apartamento en el que creció hacia ya tanto tiempo. 

Mira a su alrededor confuso, sin entender lo que está pasando. Esa es su habitación, la misma en la que durmió cuando era un crio y en su adolescencia, y cada uno de los días de su vida hasta que se fue aceptado en el proyecto del supersoldado. Sabe que es imposible, que no puede ser real lo que ve porque ese apartamento hace mucho que dejó de existir, lo sabe, lo ha buscado y ahora es un edificio de apartamentos de lujo sobre una galería de arte. Aun así es el mismo suelo de madera que a veces crujía y las mismas paredes blancas, con el pequeño armario y la silla bajo la ventana, la cama es un poco más grande de lo que era la última vez que estuvo allí, y sobre la cómoda de cajones hay un pequeño florero con dos margaritas, un pintalabios y un collar de perlas blancas; pero el resto sigue igual, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Su mirada se centra en el espejo de la pared, y se lleva la mano a la cara para asegurarse de que es su reflejo el que está viendo, su pelo está algo más largo, lleva una tupida barba rubia y una cicatriz que le cruza un lateral de la cara desde encima de la ceja hasta perderse bajo la barba. Desde que se convirtió en el Capitán América las heridas han sanado más rápido de lo que lo harían en un hombre normal, para conseguir una cicatriz como esa Steve no puede imaginarse lo horrible que tuvo que ser la herida, lo más probable es que cualquier otro hombre hubiera muerto.

La ventana está abierta y puede oír el ruido del tráfico entrando por ella, no es tan ruidoso como lo es en el futuro en el que ahora vive, con sus cientos de coches y la gente hablando sin parar por sus teléfonos casi a gritos, con la música tan alta que más de una vez se ha preguntado si los jóvenes no querrán quedarse sordos o si simplemente ya lo han hecho. El ruido que entra ahora por la ventana es más fuerte, los viejos motores de los coches son más ruidosos, más rítmicos, como si se te metieran en el cuerpo y retumbaran. Steve recuerda la sensación, es la misma que siente ahora. Se acerca a la ventana abierta y no puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia ante lo que ve, las calles de su infancia, los viejos automóviles, los niños corriendo por la calle, cruzando sin mirar mientras juegan despreocupados porque saben que ningún coche les pillara por sorpresa… Bucky y él jugaban así de niños; las cuerdas de tender saliendo de las ventanas con la ropa tendida, algo impensable en el siglo 21. No sabe cómo pero ha vuelto a esos días, al tiempo al que pertenece y del que no debió marcharse.

Un camión, el que encabeza una procesión de cuatro, pita para apartar a los niños que ríen y saltan bajo el chorro de agua que sale de una boca de incendios, atrayendo la atención de Steve, cuya sonrisa es sustituida por un ceño fruncido al ver la esvástica en su lateral. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ese camión lleva el símbolo de sus enemigos? 

─Steve ¿Qué haces? ─dice una asustada voz de mujer─ ¿Es que pretendes que alguien te vea y te mate?

Steve deja que la mujer le aparte de la ventana sin oponer resistencia, es incapaz de moverse o de hablar, de hacer nada que no sea observarla en silencio sin creerse lo que está viendo. Es Peggy. Su Peggy. La que vuelve a la ventana con rapidez y hecha un vistazo a la calle antes de correr las blancas persianas y girarse hacia él con las manos en la cadera. Está enfadada, lo ve por su postura; pero a la vez aliviada, quiere regañarle y abrazarle para asegurarse de que está bien y luego golpearle… no sería la primera vez. Steve lo sabe, reconoce todos los gestos que pasan por su cara en un segundo; pero no podría importarle menos que le golpeara y le zarandeara porque es ella, es Peggy. Esta viva y está allí con él.

La ve dar un par de pasos en su dirección y ve la preocupación en su cara antes de oírla en su voz.

─¿Va todo bien, Steve? ─le pregunta poniendo la mano en su brazo

Él no puede evitar estremecerse al sentirla. Ha pasado tanto tiempo añorando el contacto de ella, de la ella que es ahora, la joven militar inglesa con la que lucho en la guerra; no la anciana postrada en una cama a punto de morir y que ha vivido una vida plena. En todas las veces que ha ido a visitarla y ha estrechado su mano, ninguna se ha sentido como esta, porque aquella Peggy no es su Peggy y está sí.

─No podría ir mejor ─responde él y por algún milagro su voz no tiembla cuando lo dice.

Peggy le sonríe aliviada y Steve se encuentra sonriéndola de vuelta, cogiéndole la mano sin atreverse a acercarla más a él porque en este tiempo no es lo correcto. En el futuro los toques entre hombres y mujeres no son nada del otro mundo, las viejas costumbres del decoro por las que rige su vida no son aplicables allí, en ese mundo, ese futuro que empieza a parecer cada vez más y más lejano en su mente, casi como el producto de un sueño, de una pesadilla.

─No quería gritarte ─dice ella─. Es solo que me preocupo por ti y no soportaría que nada te pasara.  
─No te preocupes.  
─Es que no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería como ponerte el traje y saltar por la ventana para combatir a esos soldados.

Steve asiente con la cabeza intentando procesar lo que la otra le está diciendo. ¿Traje? ¿Soldados? ¿Allí? ¿En la ciudad? Quiere preguntárselo pero no lo hace, solo quiere estar con ella, tocarla, abrazarla, no soltarla jamás, aprenderse su rosto y oírla durante horas. Y bailar. Quiere tener con ella el baile que no pudieron compartir.

Sale de la habitación directamente al salón, con su sofá verdoso y los cojines de crochet que su madre tejió, con la mesa sencilla y pequeña donde ha comido casi toda su vida en un rincón, con el sencillo mueble de madera lleno de fotografías de su madre y de él, de Bucky, de su padre... y allí, junto a la lámpara está lo que buscaba, la vieja radio de baquelita en la que Bucky y él escuchaban música sin parar. Juega con los diales casi sin pensar, puede que él no recuerde las emisoras de radio, pero su cuerpo recuerda lo que tiene que hacer para que la música suene.

─¿Qué haces?  
─Bailemos ─le dice extendiendo la mano hacia ella.  
─¿Crees que es el momento?  
─Por favor.

Peggy suspira y le coge la mano. Y así es como allí, en su pequeño salón, rodeado de las cosas de su infancia y de su vida, con la música sonando de fondo, por fin puede estrechar a Peggy Carter entre sus brazos y cumplir la promesa que le hizo por radio desde el avión antes de caer al agua.

─¿Seguro que va todo bien? ─le pregunta ella sin dejar de moverse─. Pareces inquieto. Sé que odias tener que quedarte en casa mientras otros luchan; pero sería un suicidio que salieras mientras Hitler está en la ciudad.  
─¿Hitler? ─dice deteniéndose─. ¿De qué hablas? Hitler está muerto. Murió poco antes del fin de la guerra.  
─¿Muerto? Steve ¿De qué hablas? Está vivo y aquí, en Nueva York, para el aniversario de la Caída de los Aliados.

Steve retrocede un par de pasos alejándose de ella sin querer creerse lo que le está diciendo. ¿La Caída de los Aliados? ¿Hitler vivo?

─¿Cómo… cómo es posible? Ganamos la guerra y…

Peggy suelta una carcajada amarga al oírle interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

─¿Ganar? Steve ─le dice con repentina seriedad─, perdimos la guerra. Fallamos. Muchos murieron pero fue en vano. El ejército alemán, con las nuevas armas de Hydra, nos derrotó, nos aplastó. Tuvimos que pasar a la clandestinidad, haciéndonos pasar por refugiados, escondidos en trenes y caminando durante semanas por bosques solo para conseguir volver a los Estados Unidos con vida. ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… lo que aún tenemos que hacer para que no nos detengan y nos maten solo por ser quiénes somos y luchar por lo que luchamos.

Steve niega con la cabeza. No. No puede ser cierto. No perdieron la guerra. Lucharon con todo lo que tenían sabiendo que era lo correcto, vieron morir a muchos compañeros, sufrieron pérdidas y heridas; pero lo superaron porque sabían que al final ganarían la guerra porque perderla no era una opción. Él se sacrificó y ganaron, en el futuro sabe que lo hicieron, que Hitler perdió entonces ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso no era cierto? ¿El futuro en el que creyó estar no era más que un sueño? ¿Fruto de sus deseos de lo que debería haber pasado? ¿Tan solo un mundo que creó su mente para que los sacrificios no hubieran sido en vano?

─Steve…  
─Mientes ─dice casi en un susurro. 

Eso es, Peggy le está mintiendo, no sabe porque dice lo que está diciendo; pero es mentira. Tiene que serlo, su lucha no pudo ser inútil.

─Mientes ─repite esta vez con más fuerza.  
─¿Qué miento? ¿Crees que mentiría sobre algo así? 

El hombre se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos. No, no lo haría. Peggy no mentiría sobre algo tan serio como eso.

─No; pero… es que nada tiene sentido. Ganamos la Guerra lo sé. Caí al mar; pero sé…

Peggy se cruza de brazos y entrecierra los ojos y cuando habla, Steve nota cierto en veneno en su voz que no había oído nunca.

─¿De eso es de lo que se trata? ¿De cuándo caíste con ese condenado avión? ¿De lo que crees que viste? ¿Por eso estás hablando de estas locuras sin sentido? Ya hemos hablado de esto, Steve. El sargento Barnes no te sacó del hielo, porque está muerto. Si estás vivo es por el suero y un milagro que hizo que no murieras congelado en el fondo del Ártico. No porque volviera de la tumba ese pervertido y enfermo sodomita.

Los ojos de Steve se abren de par en par al oírla hablar así de Bucky. Por como lo dice, como si escupiera y maldijera cada palabra que tiene que ver con él. Y por lo que dice, como habla de él como si supiera lo que pasó entre ellos en ese mismo apartamento hacia tantos años ya, cosas que nadie sabe porque ninguno de los dos ha contado nunca para evitar oír comentarios como los que Peggy está haciendo ahora mismo.

─No sé…  
─Oh por favor ─dice ella poniendo los ojos en blanco─. Ahórratelo. Sé perfectamente lo que hicisteis tu y ese enfermo. He decido ignorar esa parte de tu pasado; pero me pone enferma que hables de él. Suficiente tengo con intentar no pensar cada vez que me besas en que le has besado a él. Me da ganas de vomitar solo de imaginarme a los dos en tu pequeño cuarto, sobre tu cama; la misma cama en la que esperas que duerma.

Con cada palabra su tono de voz se llena de ira y es un poco más alto que el anterior hasta que termina gritando y golpeando la lámpara que tiene a su lado y que cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. 

Y entonces es como si algo dentro de Steve hiciera “click”. El futuro no es lo que no era real, es este mundo, este tiempo, esta Peggy, la que no lo es. Y con esa comprensión, una sonrisa malévola se instala en la cara de la falsa Peggy y cuando Steve parpadea ya no está en el apartamento de Brooklyn. Lo que tiene ante si es una de las muchas escalerillas de metal del interior del astillero en el que estaban luchando contra Ultrón y los hermanos. Esa chica debió de hacerlo, debió de jugar con su mente igual que Tony dijo que jugó con la suya. Ahora puede hacer dos cosas, quedarse sentado donde está lamiendo sus heridas, lamentándose por las imágenes creadas en su mente que esa chica deformo; o levantarse y seguir luchando.

Es el Capitán América no tiene muchas opciones, así que recoge el casco y oye a Tony maldecir contra Hulk.


End file.
